Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that generates roughness shape data, an image processing method, and a storage medium that stores programs for implementing the apparatus and the method.
Description of the Related Art
As a method of forming a three-dimensional shape, such as a roughness shape and a structure, a layer stacking method is known in which an ink jet or electrophotographic image forming apparatus stacks a curable resin printing material or the like. As the image forming apparatus such as this that performs formation of a roughness shape and a structure, an image forming apparatus is known that can reproduce a stereoscopic effect and a texture by performing formation of a roughness shape and printing of an image on a printing medium almost simultaneously. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-299058 has disclosed a method of representing a stereoscopic effect and a texture by forming and stacking a roughness layer for representing large roughness, a roughness layer for representing fine roughness, and a layer for drawing an image one on top of another.